Mad Kagome
by MysteriousMeadowByTheWaterfall
Summary: Kagome heard her cousin got killed so she went to the Reikai to have a talk with Koenma. May update R&R.


_**Koenma's Boss**_

(A/N)

'Thoughts'

"speaking"

"**Yelling**"

**Flashbacks**

'_Midoriko talking in the mind_'

'Kagome talking in the mind'

*Disclaimer* I do not own ether Inuyasha of Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

><p>In the Reikai, a Miko walked from the portal from the Ningenkai to a large castle, stopping before the gate. She looked off to the side, pressing a button before she stated her name and business. Smirking the Miko walked past the gates as they opened, moving past the bowing ogres stopping at a large set of gold doors.<p>

The young Miko opened the large doors. An excessively cheery grim reaper tackled the Miko. "Oh your back, your back!" Botan exclaimed before she jumped off the Miko finally realizing what she was doing. The grim reaper looked at the Miko with nervous pink eyes. Her blue hair and pink kimono rustling as she tensed. "I'm so sorry it will not..."

The Miko interrupted the reaper giving her a hug. "Botan you could never stop hugging me before so why try now." She smiled as Botan gave her another hug.

Stepping back Botan looked her up and down. "Wow Kagome-sama you sure know how to pick outfits!" Gesturing to the silver fighting kimono, gold sash and black cape. "Think you could do my shopping for me?" Botan asked in mock seriousness.

Kagome gave a dramatic sigh. "Alas I cannot for that is something a girl must learn on her own!" Looking at each other they fell to the ground laughing. But the laughter died abruptly as Kagome remembered why she was there. Kagome smirked as saw Koenma cowering in fear from her behind his desk.

"You know Koenma, I would have liked to know that a family member had died." Kagome growled with an unseen wind blowing around her making her ebony hair swirl around her gleaming silver eyes.

"Yusuke is a family member I did not know." Koenma stuttered as Kagome approached him with slow taunting steps. Just as she reached his desk he threw himself to the ground in front of her. "Please do not punish me! Dad told me all your rules I just followed those." He begged trembling with fear though never lifted his head.

"I never said it was Yusuke. Now where is your father?" Kagome demanded as she looked down at him in amusement.

_'Good he should be afraid of us.'_ Midoriko commented idly.

"I can call for him if that is what you wish." Koenma squeaked as he saw a way out of her presence.

"Then do so I would like to see the spirit detectives as well," Kagome chuckled as she watched Koenma run to get his father. Kagome just shook her head as she sat down in Koenma's chair talking to Midoriko. 'They are incompetent are they not Midoriko?'

'_Indeed they are Kagome._' Midoriko commented in mock exasperation before chuckling. _'__You should raise your hood if you want to make that cousin of yours have a heart attack.'_

She raised her hood before turning to chat with Botan, looking up as the first of the spirit detectives fell to the floor.

The first one that fell was a scowling boy with brown eyes that just screamed troublemaker. While the person entangled with him had bright orange Elvis styled hair. When she heard a soft thump she turned to see a boy with green eyes and red hair. 'Oh Kurama is here.' Kagome thought with happiness.

When, the boy with carrot hair and the punk untangled themselves they almost threw punches. However, the red-head known as Kurama broke up the fight between the two.

'Why did he have to break it up? Well it was amusing while it lasted.' Kagome thought disappointed before she turned to the silent arrival, who melded into the shadows with his black clothing. Rolling his eyes at the group he snapping his red eyes up to her glaring uneasily.

Kagome gave an internal sigh. 'I had hoped he would be more friendly since my last visit.'

_'Interesting. How do you know a fire-ice apparition Kagome?'_

'I met him in a forest.' Kagome answered as she trailed off thoughtfully.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

In a clearing in the forest a fire-ice apparition who just battled with a neko youkai was sporting a deep gash in his side and claw marks across his face. Hiei, who looked thirteen or fourteen was leaning up against the trunk of a tree just off the clearing unable to move any farther. Falling into a light sleep he kept up his defenses as best as he could as his ruby red eyes drifted closed.

"This is just great. Nice one Kagome, have to get yourself lost all the time don't you?" Kagome ranted as she pushed back a branch while scolding herself for her own stupidity. She had been out looking for a stream to gather water for dinner and somehow became lost. Walking for another good ten minutes she finally stopped at a clearing sitting down unaware of the fire-ice apparition who was now watching her from his branch.

"This is not working so I might as well wait for everyone to come to me." Kagome, looked around taking in the scenery, it was a simple clearing that looked normal besides the trail of blood. She paused as she spotted the blood and looked some more for the source of the blood loss.

"Is someone there?" Kagome asked, standing up. She straightened her posture, took her bow from her back with an arrow from its quiver.

Hiei, soundlessly studied her as she made her way over to the same tree he was in. She only pulled back a few branches before she came face-to-face with his glaring red eyes. Kagome gasped, stumbling backwards in surprise.

They, stared at each other for a while, before she overcame her fright. "Aren't you going to kill me?" Kagome asked, her eyes widened as she spotted the wounds raked all over his body. "Oh! Let me heal those for you!" She exclaimed, immediately stepping toward him.

Hiei growled at her and moved away as fast as he could but instead stumbling back a bit, glaring at her with determination in his eyes. "Your a Miko. Stay away from me!" He snapped examining her intensely.

"I will not hurt you, I do not kill needlessly." Kagome explained gently as she stepped forward again.

"That's what you say but you'll kill me once you get the chance!" Hiei scooted backward some more.

"The only demon I want to kill is Naraku or someone who hurt my friends and family." Kagome said quietly as she slowly knelt a little way from him.

Hiei studied her carefully, trying to find any signs of deception. Finding none, he stepped forward slowly starring at her as if she were a youkai ready to kill him in an instant.

"This may feel weird but I should have your wounds healed up soon." Kagome moved toward him and gently placed her hands on his wounds. A golden aura surrounded her hands and seeped into the wounds slowly healing them. When she took her hands away from where the wounds were she sat down wiping the sweat from her brow in an exhausted matter.

"Hello I am Kagome. So, what is your name?"

"Hiei."

* * *

><p>'<span>So he joined the group, and he is now my little brother.<span>' Kagome said with fondness.

'_And how did you meet the fox?_' Midoriko asked bored from waiting for king Enma to arrive.

Kagome chuckled. 'Now that was an interesting encounter.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

Kagome walked into Sesshomaru's dining room pausing when she saw Sesshomaru had his sword pointed along the throat of a kitsune. She shook her head as she leaned against the wall to watch the proceedings.

"Did you think you could steal from me kitsune?" Lord Sesshomaru asked, his toneless voice carrying an edge. "An insolent, fearless character... Or so they say."

"I do not suppose you would be willing to spare me." The kitsune rasped while Kagome tensed as she saw him work a seed from his long silver hair into his palm.

"Do not try to distract me. Use that seed in your palm, and I'll strike you where you stand." Sesshomaru growled as he barely flicked his eyes toward Kagome.

The kitsune's gold eyes widened noticeably as he replied calmly. "I would not think of it." Though he wondered how he knew he had a seed out.

"The notorious Kurama Kurama. You've made quite a name for yourself, stealing from lesser beings. Such a pity that you tried to steal from me." Sesshomaru said, no hint of pity in his voice.

"I am flattered you have heard of me." Kagome smirked, the brashness of the kitsune while his life was on the line was quite a feat.

"It seems your reputation is undeserved. You are a poor excuse for a thief." The lord's lip curled while Kagome inwardly chuckled.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps I merely underestimated the Lord of the Western Lands." Kurama replied.

"I know what other demons have said. You were a fool to believe rumors." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Indeed." For a moment, the two stared at each other.

Kagome became bored so she decided to intervene. "Sesshomaru I need to talk to you, so kill him or let him go."

Sesshomaru lowered his blade turning his back on Kurama Kurama. He looked over at Kagome a moment before he walked off.

Kagome laughed as she walked over to the stunned kitsune as he finally realized how the lord knew of the seed. "You should not believe everything people say you know." Kagome said in amusement.

Kurama looked at her with wary eyes. "You are a Miko how come you aren't trying to kill Sesshomaru or myself?" He questioned as he stood up.

Kagome shrugged. "You should probably leave before he comes back or he may kill you."

Kurama nodded. "Thank you for the warning but what is your name?"

Kagome gave him a smile as she turned away. At the door she stopped and looked back over her shoulder. "My name is of no importance. Just remember the Shikon Miko and tell everyone that Sesshomaru and anyone that is under his protection are under mine." With a smirk she walked through the door and left

* * *

><p>Midoriko laughed. '<em><span>That is quite amusing.<span>_'

'Yeah, yeah break it up, there here.' Hearing the door open Kagome turned to see king Enma and Koenma. Scowling Kagome shot lightning at the two bringing them to their knees. "You, King Enma are one of the most insolent people I have ever had the experience of encountering." Kagome snarled. Her aura snapping wildly making wind blow the door open, and the paperwork on the desk scatter.

"Milady before you say anything the people wanted a normal life so they quit." King Enma said as he tried not to show how much the lightning had scared him.

"You are lucky that I have such a forgiving nature." When the two visibly relaxed Kagome warned. "Do not think I am finished with you and remember who's actually the boss around here. Now go I have more important matters to attend to." Kagome turned to the spirit detectives and smiled amused. "Hello Yusuke it has been quit some time."

"Who the heck are you?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"I am your cousin so of course I would know you." Kagome said as she took off her cloak grinning.

Once Yusuke got his jaw off the floor he finally asked what has been on everyone's mind. "How are you here** and what do you mean your the boss of king Enma**?" Yusuke yelled.

Kagome just ignored him she just turned to the boy in the corner. "Hiei you have had better told her." Hiei vanished leaving the group wondering where he went off to in such a hurry. 'Probably trying to get out of here so he does not get fried.' Kagome snickered mentally.

'_Indeed._' Midoriko replied.

Kagome turned to Kurama. "Hello Kurama it has been what 300 years? Last time I saw you, you were in Makai trying to steal from Fluffy."

Kurama came out of Shuichi and doubled over laughing before he calmed down enough to look at her. "I have never heard him called that and the ones brave enough to even attempt it would be killed."

Kagome laughed while she nodded. "Yes they would have been killed I have seen it happen quite often." Kurama smiled as he walked up to Kagome and swung her around.

"Wow It's so good to see you!" Kurama put her down but did not taking his arm off her waist.

Kagome laughed leaning against his chest loving Yusuke's dumbfounded look. "Now tell me, how did you become human." Kagome finally asked looking up at Kurama.

* * *

><p>Youkai means demon.<p>

Kitsune means fox demon.

Reikai means spirit world.

Makai means demon world.

Ningenkai means human world.


End file.
